HIS MASTER PIECE
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: An OS idea extracted from the case of THE BLIND WITNESS... Riya... here is your demand. please peep in


An IDEA extracted from the Golden Era's case "the case of blind witness"

on dreamfanatic's demand . So ...Riya.. please read and give review..

I know... zada acha nahi hai... per mere is khali dabbey se yehi nikla.. to isi pe guzara kar lo..

 **HERE WE GO**

He came in consciousness and tried to open his eyes but didn't find energy in himself. Suddenly he remember.

Abhijeet ..Daya

He swayed his hands in air to grab something . Suddenly someone hold his palm gently.

He heard a voice.

sir...

Abhijeet...(he recognizes the voice)Abhijeet tum yahan...

han sir... wo me.. me aap se milney aya tha..

Acp sir smiled :achaa...

Acp sir was about to say something when his mobile beeped. Abhijeet glanced at the cell .

Acp sir said: wo.. aik remainder tha..

He was about to place the mobile on side table when suddenly it falls. Abhijeet hurried to pick it up , but before that Acp sir himself bent down and he was about to fall on the floor but Abhijeet saved him and hold him from shoulders.

sir.. sambhal ke...

He made him lay on bed and stood beside.

sir aap theek hain...

han me theek hun.. tum jao..

lekin sir..

kaha na jao... agar case nahi hai to tum ja ke aram karo ..yahan rukne ki zarurt nahi hai...

there is something in Acp sir's tone which stopped abhijeet.

He left the place with : g sir...

...

...

night 11: 30.

He was standing on tarrace of his house and looking at the vast sky. He dont know why he was feeling neglected . That tone of his boss still disturbing him . Finally he came to a conclusion which was bitter a bit but according to him this is the reality.

The man who himself not sure about his identity then how can he give support to any one . The one who himself needs sahara.. how can he become the sahara of any one?

Abhijeet sighed : haan... theek hi to hai... me sahara dene layek hun hi kahan...jo kuch din pehle tak apna wajood tak nahi dhundh paya.. apni khud ki pehchan nahi hai... jis ke pass.. wo..

he closed his eyes.

...

...

two days passed and in these two days he shows himself very strong in front of his team . How can he show himself weak in front of his team. he is the leader of this team if he himself started showing his weakness in front of them so..

Its true ... he is not feeling good from that day when he told Abhijeet to went out . His tone was enough to told him ke "ab yahan mat ana"

But he is helpless in front of his fate.

me kamzor nahi par sakta in sab ke aagey... or Abhijeet... wo to khud abhi apni kamzori se lar kar wapis aya hai.. me us ke samney kamzor kese par sakta hun..

He was lost in his thoughts when heard a voice.

GOOD Evening sir...

he recognize the voice . This is the person whose innocence he cant resist. He tried to mantain a distance from him through his irritation and anger but he doesnt pay any attention to all of this.

He heard again: kese hain sir aap ?

theek hun..(He replied quiet rudely)

but he know it will not create any effect on the visitor.

He tried again : koi case nahi dekhna kia tumhe... jo yahan a gaye ho..

In reply he heard a calm voice : nahi sir... koi case nahi hai.. aik tha wo solve ho gaya..ab to raat ko hi ghar jaun ga...

That ziddi tone , sudenly he remembered Nakul.

pata nahi.. is mein muje Nakul ki jhalak kiun nazar aati hai... kuch bhi kaho.. jo isey karna hai... to bas karna hi hai...

Daya said : sir... ye aap ke liye kuch puraney ganey laya tha... aap sunein ge...?

nahi... mujhe kuch nahi sunna..

daya was about to say something more but stopped as he noticed another person coming in.

acp too heard it.. He recognized the steps.

Abhijeet aya hai na daya?

G sir...

Abhijeet too stopped for a second then asked: sir kese hain aap?

Acp sir just nodded.

Daya noticed a shade on abhijeet's face but didnt say anything .

Abhijeet asked: Daya... wo suspect ragav ne jo car ka number bataya tha wo bolo..

Daya wipe sweat from his face . Abhijeet noticed it and about to ask but before that they heard a tough voice.

Daya... ye case kab aya.. tum to keh rahey they koi case nahi hai...

Daya looked at Abhijeet and he replied .

nahi sir wo.. me ne hi daya ko kaha tha ke wo nikal jaye me dekh lun ga..

Kiun Daya.. kiun.. kis baat ki itni jaldi thi.. duty mein ye sab...(he made a dis approved face)

Abhijeet looked at Daya.

Acp sir continued : or tum kiun aye ho... tumhe kia jaldi pari thi... jao case solve karo...

Abhijeet silently left the place without looking at Daya or Acp sir. Daya was about to stop him but didnt say anything .

Acp sir felt that so he said : or tum kiun ho abhi tak yahan... jao ..tum bhi..

Daya thinks its better to leave him alone now. So silently left the place.

Acp heard the door closing sound. He closed his eyes and for the first time in these four days , tears cameout from his eyes.

kiun aatey ho tum dono bar bar... me majboor hun... kese dikha dun tum logon ko apni kamzori kese...

..

..

Daya was riding back to his home .

abhijeet sir.. ko sir ki baton se un ke behavior se kitna bura lagta hai.. un ke us hadsey ne.. unhe wese hi bahut sensitive bana dya hai...or sir bhi un ke saamney starong rehne ki koshish karte hain.. per Abhijeet sir ko lagta ho ga sir ne unhe kamzor man liya..

with these thoughts he reached to home.

..

..

Three more days passed now Acp sir can walk with stick and with the help of hospital staff.

in these three days Abhijeet didnt visits him. Now he is missing him .

He was walking in his room and a wardboy holding his hand . He heard a door opening sound then felt a soft but frim grip on his hand.

Daya...

g sir...

And he started walking again with daya beside him.

After a silence asked.

wo .. Abhijeet nahi aya...?

nahi sir...

kiun..?

Daya softly started : sir.. wo aap se milne aye they na.. per aap ne to un se sirf kaam ki baat ki... wo bahut pareshan they..

yehi to Daya... isi liye to..mujhe pata hai wo pareshan hai...usey ab bhi ye yakin nahi ki wo khud sab sambhal le ga.. Per karna to ho ga na..wo senior hai... or meri ankhein pata nahi ab kabhi..

Daya cut him: sir please...

Acp sir said while sitting

pata hai Daya pehle wala Abhijeet bahut zada strong tha, per ab wo kahin apne aap se har na man..

Daya noticed a figure standing at the door and about to speak but stopped seeing a pair of firey eyes glaring at him.

Acp sir continued :ab ager me apni kamzori usey dikhaun to...

Some one cut him with : nahi sir... aap ki kamzori nahi dekhni mujhe...

Acp sir shockingly said : Abhijeet tum yahan...

Abhijeet said while entering in side.

g sir... muje bas ap ki taqat dekhni thi,us me saath dena tha sir..or pehle wale abhijeet ka to mujhe nahi pata per ye waley Abhijeet ko ap ne banaya ap ne tarasha.. usey itna bhi kamzor mat smjhiye.. (put his hand on Acp sir's shoulder)wese me ap ko bureau le jane aya tha chaliye...

per me...

sir aap ne hi mujhe kaha tha na.. ke jab tak cid officer ka dimagh kaam kar raha hai...tab tak wo duty karne ke qabil hi hai...

Acp sir at last surrendered and nodded smilingly.

Daya said excited : me abhi,, doctor ko bula ke lata hun..

And rushed out side.

After some time Acp sir moved out towards the parking holding Abhijeet's hand .

 **That untold belief and understnding faith and loyalty is there still.**

 **maybe sometimes the belief turns burden where even a small mistake is not acceptable but still belive is there due to that only... the senior inspector quarrels with his boss, teases even moves out angry..**

 **The boss cries for him, sometimes ignores his tease, sometimes gives him space even accompany him in teasing session..**

 **Because its not only junior senior pair**

 **but,**

its **a _workman_ and his _master piece_**

end of **OS**

 **please r and r**

 **and RIYA.. i know its not that much good.**

 **per phir bhi parh ke review kar dena sachi wala...**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **to all of u**

 **and**

 **GOOD NIGHT**

 **shzk (zehra)**


End file.
